Your Song
by Fauna
Summary: Draco falls in love with Hermione after seeing her perform in the spotlight. This is a Moulin Rouge/Harry Potter crossover, basically using some songs from M.R. to give Draco something to do. D/H


Happy Birthday Lilyayl!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not claim rights to any Potter or Moulin Rouge characters in anyway. I'm just having fun!!!  
  
Prepare, for my very first Harry Potter crossover.  
  
Your Song  
  
Hermione walked the path from Hogwart's leading to Hagrid's house. She looked beautiful again today, even with her rather large hair. Draco Malfoy couldn't help but sigh outwardly; just seeing her was enough to quench his unending thirst for her attention. How he wished he could confront her...  
  
Draco sat for a moment longer in his hiding spot, waiting to move until he could no longer see her. As he stood to brush the dirt from his robes, he forced himself to recall why he would act like such a fool: hiding in a bush, tailing Hermione everywhere she went. And he remembered the day he knew she was meant for him, six months ago, the last day of his sixth year...  
  
^Flashback^  
  
There was celebration in the air at Hogwart's on the schools last day before vacation. Crabbe and Goyle, who were repeating their fifth year, wanted to go to the magic shops after school ended to steal candies, but Draco declined their offer. He was more interested in what Potter was up to. He and Ron had been snickering all day about something, each time causing Hermione blush red and deliver them both a vicious smack. When Potter told the bushy little twat to meet him again at 10:00 before they left school tonight, Draco knew something was up.  
  
Draco waited until the last day's classes were over to devise a plan. They had to board the Hogwart's Express at precisely midnight, leaving student time to pack their bags and chat before they went home. He had to figure out how to get into the Gryfindor house and up to Potter and Weasley's room by 10:00.  
  
The solution was a simple one: he tricked Neville Longbottom into telling him the password to the house. He approached Neville in the hall and told him that they really hadn't ever gotten a chance to be friends. In his most cunning and winsome way, Draco told Longbotton that he could hardly await for the next year, so that he might get to know Neville better. After Neville put his tongue back in his mouth, Draco continued by saying that as proof of his intentions and trust, he would tell Neville the Slytherin password. It was fake, of course, but Neville didn't know that. And he, in exchange for the act of trust, told Draco the Gryfindor password: "Jeelezalbod."  
  
The rest of the day was made a blur by Malfoy's anticipation of the secret lying between the three friends. At 9:59, he made his way into the nearly empty Gryfindor commons and up to Potter's room.  
  
The three friends were already there, all sitting in the middle of the floor. They formed a loose circle, and in the middle of them was a strange contraption. It was black, about knee-high, and had a long cord stretching from it. Granger called it kareoke, whatever that meant.  
  
Draco stood slightly away from the door, quietly observing the trio. That's when the fun began.  
  
Harry: Are you ready Hermione? We've been waiting all day for you to entertain us.  
  
Ron: Bloody right! Let's get on with it, we only have two hours before we go home.  
  
Hermione: (laughing) Alright, alright! I didn't know I was that stunning! Might I at least close the door?  
  
Harry: No one's here. They're all either at the magic shops or downstairs at the graduation party. Come on now, don't put us on any longer, Hermione. You really are a great lot of fun once you put those bloody books away.  
  
Hermione: (stands in front of the 'kareoke' machine) Alright, I'm ready now. Back up, both of you, I need room to operate.  
  
Ron and Harry moved quickly from the floor to Potter's bed, obviously happy that their show was about to start. Hermione took her wand and focused on her spells. With a wave of her wand, she shouted 'Lumos Singular!' A spotlight appeared on her, while the rest of the room dimmed considerably. A coy smile passed over her face as she said 'Diamas Cloth!' Hermione's humble black robes turned into a magnificent silvery gown, cut low in the front and lower in the back. As her gown transformed, her hair piled onto her head in a loose mass of curls. Draco suddenly realized that Hermione had developed into a shapely young woman. He had never noticed before, as she was normally covered up with her heavy robes. She was actually striking, a vision to behold.  
  
Once her clothing transformation was complete, she took her stance on the floor. Potter jumped from the bed and pressed a few buttons on the 'kareoke' machine, running back to his spot once music began to play. It was a song Draco had never heard, assuming that it was Muggle music.  
  
Hermione strutted an alluring pose and began to sing.  
  
"A kiss on the hand may be, quite continental..."  
  
Weasley and Potter began to yell and clap like wild animals. Hermione paused for a moment, glancing at them both before singing in a breathy, wispy voice: "but diamonds are a girls best friend."  
  
The music came much louder now as Hermione began to use her two friends in her song. "A kiss may be grand but it, won't pay the rental on your humble flat," She trotted across the floor, sitting with a flourish in Potter's lap. "Or help you feed your... pussy cat!"   
  
She put her arm around Potter and Weasly, pecking them both on the cheek before she stood. "Men grow cold as girls grow old, But we all lose our charms in the end!" An exaggerated shimmy brought Hermione back to the center of the room, singing in her wonderfully attractive voice, "Square cut or pear shape, these rocks don't lose- their shape! Diamonds are a girls best friend!"  
  
Silvery sparkles rained down on Hermione, as began a sexily choreographed dance. "Cause we are living, in a material world, and I am a material girl!" A lovely giggle escaped her pale throat. "Come and get me boys!"  
  
Potter and Weasley wasted no time jumping off the bed and rushing to her. They lifted her high in the air on their shoulders, twirling her about. Hermione closed her eyes as she spun on high.  
  
A quick stop. The boys faced the door, Hermione still atop them, faces both flushed from excitement.   
  
As they lowered her gently to the floor, time stopped for Draco. Her glittering brown eyes held him to her, made him want nothing more than to be in that room holding her. Her hair was stunning. No, not her hair, HER. Hermione was a beautiful, stunning, talented creature. There was no way that Draco could leave that night as the same person; he knew that he had fallen in love.  
  
Draco leaned into the doorframe, whispering her name in a sigh. He misjudged the distance and the door creaked, breaking the mood within the room. Potter and Weasley stepped away from Hermione toward the door, while the young woman looked mortally frightened of being found out.  
  
The stealthy blond slid away and ran down the Gryfindoor hall, accompanied by the calls of Potter and Weasley regarding the many things they would do to whoever had been spying on them.  
  
He opened the picture and ran out of the Gryfindoor house, ran all the way to the dungeon, all the way to his room. He was not scared, merely excited. Draco ran to his desk and pulled out his writing supplies, dashing to put into words what was in his heart. He knew what he wanted from life; he wanted the annoying, beautiful, book-wormy, enthralling Hermione Granger.  
  
^FLASHBACK^  
  
Draco shook his head with a smile. He knew now as he knew then that he had to have her. He was tired of gazing longingly at her in the hall, casting sidelong glances her way during potions. Now he was going to tell her what Draco Malfoy really felt about her.  
  
He ran down the path to follow her, and stopped short at the place she had disappeared from his sight earlier. There she was in the grass, picking flowers and pressing them into her school books. She cast a stray hair behind her delicate ear and sighed happily; Draco had never seen anyone more beautiful.  
  
In six long steps, he was behind her. He gently cleared his throat. "Um, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione stood quickly and turned at his voice. In her surprise, she had tumbled her books to the ground. "Malfoy! You scared me near to death! Though I'm sure that only pleases you..." She knelt to gather her belongings.  
  
Draco knelt beside her. "No Hermione, it does not give me pleasure to think of you dead. I'm very sorry I scared you, but I need to talk to you."  
  
Hermione looked utterly confused. "W-what? You are being nice? Well, I've seen it all... Ok, what do you want?"  
  
Draco gathered her books and stood with them. "Hermione, do you remember what you and Potter and Weasley did on the night of last year's graduation?"  
  
She opened her mouth to answer, but promptly shut it. She was beginning to pale. "L-l-last graduation? I do, but- do you?"  
  
He nodded. "I was spying on you that night, to see what you were up to."  
  
Her eyes grew wide as she turned to run into the Forbidden Forest. Dropping her books, Draco pursued her easily, catching her within seconds. She struggled to get away from him, her face pale and humiliated. He caught her hands in his and forced her to look at him.  
  
"Hermione, listen to me please. I heard you sing that night, and everything changed for me. I can't stop thinking about you. I want to hear your voice at every second of the day, be able to see you beside me as I walk down the hall. I fell in love with you that night, Hermione. I can't let on like I don't care for you anymore."  
  
Her face twisted into a grimace. "You fell in love with a spell, Malfoy. That was the spell of Satine, and you fell into the emotion that her image gives all men. You don't love me, you love a concubine!"  
  
He shook her gently. "No, that's not true! I thought at first, maybe I did only love what I saw. But my feelings have not diminished in any way. I love you, everything about you! I love the way you push your hair aside when you are deep in thought, the way you bite your lip when you are frustrated. I love that. I love you."  
  
He saw a flicker of hope flash across her face, quickly replaced with anger and sorrow. "You can't love me, Malfoy. No one does. I'm just a bookish little prat who thinks she knows everything right? Don't try to trick me, I know that I'm not attractive. I have come to terms with it, and accept it. I have my studies, that's all I need... You're very confused, Draco, very confused. Why don't you go get someone pretty, like Pansy, and come to your senses!" With that, she began to walk slowly toward Hagrid's house again.  
  
Draco couldn't believe what he had just heard. She had to believe that he loved her! Taking a deep breath, he turned to plan B.   
  
"My gift is my song..." he sang. She stopped walking.  
  
"And this one's for you." Draco walked toward her, pulling his wand from his pocket.  
  
He turned her around to face him. "And you can tell everybody, that this is your song." Her eyes began to mist as she looked into his eyes, seeing nothing but the truth.  
  
He waved his wand slowly, in a precise order to activate the dream-reality spell. "It may be quite simple, but now that its done..." He placed her hand in his. "I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I wrote down in words..."  
  
He kissed her hand. "How wonderful life is, now you're in the world!"  
  
Together they walked into a dream world, holding hands as Draco continued his song. "I sat in my room, and I thought I was lost. Well some of these verses, well... they got me quite cross. But the sun's been kind, while I wrote this song. It's for people like you that keep it turned on!" Hermione began to cry happy tears as Draco led her deeper into their secret dream.  
  
He held her close, looking deep in her eyes. "So excuse me for forgetting, but these things I do. You see I've forgotten, if they're brown or they're blue..." Draco blushed, but continued. "Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean, yours are the sweetest eyes, I've ever seen!"  
  
Hermione's hands fluttered to her chest, her face lit into a shining smile. Draco waved his wand quickly, causing her outfit to become the outfit of Satine once more, his own outfit becoming that of a young man in the early 1900's. The spell's music swelled as Draco continued his ode to Hermione. "And you can tell everybody, that this is your song. It may be quite simple, but now that it's done: I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words..." He spun her in a slow waltzing circle.  
  
"How wonderful life is," he pulled her close to him, her lips a mere inch from his own. "Now that you're in my world." Hermione titled her face to Draco and finished his song with a kiss.  
  
Silver glitter exploded around the couple as the dream spell was broken. They were again standing on the grounds of Hogwarts, kissing in the middle of an empty stretch of grass.  
  
Hermione pulled back from Draco with an innocent and giddy smile. "You love me? You do, truly?"  
  
Draco nodded, still dazed from their encounter moments ago. "More than anything, Hermione. I know I want to be with you forever."  
  
She looked shocked, happy, and dreamy in a split second. She giggled in a most alluring way. " Let's start with the Holiday Ball, huh? Forever is an awfully long time."  
  
Draco pulled her into his arms again, answering her with a passionate kiss.  
  
  
A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY LILYAYL! 


End file.
